Count your blessings
by Mangaka Shuzen
Summary: Do you ever count your blessings? Do you ever think in detail, how each blessing is so awesome? Count, there's no need for a large number. 5 Senses, 4 seasons, 3 necessities...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey there people, this is a new story I'm doing, and this is how it works: all these short chapters may be connected or are just one-shots kay? This is the sequence: 5 Senses, 4 Seasons, 3 necessities, 2 people, and the last one will be a surprise=] So here's 5 Senses: Sight.**

I watched her peaceful form, resting snuggly in my arms, her head resting on my chest. Her neck was slender and smooth, pale and beautiful, just like marble. Her milk-like skin flowed over her shoulder, all over her body, which had not even the slightest defect or flaw. Her round and soft mounds of breast were squeezed tightly in between the two of us, arousing me to no bounds. Her back that was partially covered in her blond hair moved according to her balanced breathing, evident of her slumber.

I stared at her face as her body tensed up, showing that she was waking. Her eyes squeezed tighter than they already were, before her eyelids slowly slid open, revealing those coffee brown pupils that were still clouded with sleep. My eyes followed her every move, captivated by this beautiful creature. The sight of her stretching like a cat, kneeling on her knees with her rump in the air; I took it all in. I watched as her fragile body pushed herself off me, little by little, still dazed from waking. Kneeling there, she stretched her arms and effectively allowed the thick sheet to slide off her body, effectively revealing us in our naked glory.

I continued to observe her toned stomach as I sat up, my eyes going lower as I marveled her nether regions, her soft and delicate thighs that sometimes served as my favourite pillow. She screwed the sleep out of her eyes with those cute little fists, but did not seem to have succeeded. She crawled her way to me lazily, smooched me on the lips before whispering a faint "'morning handsome."

I replied in turn as I flipped her over, starring into those drowsy yet deep eyes that spoke volumes, and that's coming from a guy who doesn't read. I kissed her, replying a "morning, sleepy head," as if to emphasize my point, I kissed her forehead.

"Hey," she pouted, blinking slowly. "You weren't the one who got pounded into the mattress last night."

"That's true," I chuckled darkly. "But you didn't seem to complain."

She snorted, energy finally seeping into that gorgeous body of hers. "Who in that position would wanna complain?" Hopping off the bed, she displayed her voluptuous curves to me once more. The action caused her breasts to bounce a little. My lips slowly moved and slipped into a grin as I took it all in, at the same time remembering every detail of our previous night's adventures. Our eyes locked as mine lifted from her hardened nipples.

We enjoyed our silent eye contact, till I realized her cheeks were reddening. I quickly followed her gaze downwards to my manhood, which had unconsciously hardened at my thoughts of her body tricks. I looked at her and grinned, yet again, revealing my fangs. Her finger nervously went to her cheek, scratching it while looking away. I broke out in laughter, immediately going over to her and carrying her back to the bed, enjoying the surprised language her face was giving off. Oh, the _sight_ of this beautiful woman entrances me, and I will give everything, to make sure that she stays mine.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey there, people, I'm baaaack! With chapter 2 of the five senses, sound=] I was listening to Enya and the Choirboys=] totally helped=] hope you enjoy this piece, and I will start writing the next one immediately=]**

Oh, the sultry sound of her voice, singing to me. The beautiful pitch of her song mesmerized me, like a siren singing to her sailor, except cheerful. Her tone was so soft, yet loud, pure and innocent, yet filled with emotion. It called to my sensitive ears, and tempted them to no limit. In fact, it was so beautiful, this description measures to not even a fraction of its true depth. Even as my feet soundlessly padded into the bathroom, she was unaware of my presence, and her voice flowed through notes and tone colours that I could not even attempt.

It was peculiar, to say the least. Her tone could change from happy to sad, to angry, to alluring, or all combined, yet so pure and fluent all the while. It was interesting, scary, beautiful, yet weird, like her, all at the same time. But that weirdness was amongst her most attractive attributes, and I loved her for that. This voice of hers, alone, could sing any man to conquer the world for her. Yessir, this blond that was currently soaking herself under the steaming hot showers was a beautiful siren that lured men into her waters. Fortunately, she was not aware of that power within her attribute, and I was the only one she was allowed to affect.

I wordlessly ripped the shower curtains open and so many things hit me full force. She shrieked of course, and was startled, but was fine nonetheless. But it was exactly that. Her beautiful shrieks, gasp, yelp and scream that brought me to the heavens every night, when it called to me. That melodious voice that could keep me surviving in the coldest blizzard ever, with the lack of any fire. It was like my everlasting source of fire.

Being my mate, she had the privilege of going into the heat during our famed mating season. It is a large rumour that only females go into heat. But evidently, I go into heat as well. No, I am not female, but that theory only works for dogs, wolves, lions, and other animals, dumb animals. We dragons are not animals, but magical and mythical creatures, and we all go into heat during that time. And when we do, we bring down the house…almost literally.

Indeed, it matters not whether my dear Lucy is singing or expressing her pleasure, I love her voice, and her speeches seem like an unending song. I love her more than she will ever know and I will never grow tired of listening to her talk, sing or hum, because to me, my Lucy's voice was the most beautiful on this earth.

**A/N: Well, here it is, hope you enjoyed, and please review lots lots!**


End file.
